grid12fandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings and Facilities
Facilities are structures built by the players by depositing Gridshards into the facility sockets surrounding the main city socket . By building facilities the player can cripple enemy structures and their minions. Facilities branch out as a "tech-tree", where the higher level buildings require that at least one lower level right below them is built up. The construction of buildings is limited by the city level: A level 1 city has only the first elements of the trees, when it reaches level 2 the tree also gets a new line of buildings, and so on. Each new line (level) of facilities has one more building than the previous level, and costs twice as much. The first building costs 2500 Gridshards . Building a facility gives the same amount Victory Points leveling up a city, except that when a city reaches the next level it also converts 5% of banked Victory Points into actual "spendable" Victory Points. A region with a lot of facilities built is easier to clear and also can yield more gridshards, so it is advisable to spend gridshards on building facilities, rather than leveling cities that do not have any facilities. Facilities are grouped in 5 trees. Each tree is distinguished by color. Four of the trees offer the same bonuses effecting different groups, while the fifth offers slightly different bonuses. When a city is connected and reaches level 1, the four tech-trees are chosen randomly. An individual building within a color affects a certain type of enemy on the map. Depending on its description this can be a very broad effect, or can be very specific, generally the higher a facility in the tree is, the more specific it gets. The description of the effect can be read by mousing over the empty building socket, or by the already erected building. When an building is constructed the following properties can vary: Enemy Size: small, medium, large. Enemy Shape: round, quadrilateral and triangular (trilateral). Enemy Type: vehicle, building, or enemy which includes both of the previous. Enemy Location: ground or air. Effect: maximum minion count, minion creation rate, turret turn rate, gridshard drop rate, maximum speed, rotation rate. If an enemy size, shape, or type property is omitted from the description it applies to all enemies. To know which enemy is affected by a certain building, please refer to the Enemies section. Each building has a pseudo-scientific name, which has no connection to the effect it has. Names repeat between the same tech-trees, facilities equally titled will have the same attributes. These attributes are not unique, differently named (and placed) buildings can share the same effect. All building effects are region-wide based on the location of the city socket (needs confirmation). If the city socket is in region A all facility bonuses apply to region A, even if some buildings are located in another region. All bonuses are multiplicative or additive??? The five groups do not have a unique name, so for simplicity they are hereby referred after their colors. Orange These buildings focus mainly on quadrilateral enemies, but also have a few all and trilateral enemy effects. See List of Orange Facilities Purple These buildings focus on large round and quadrilateral enemies See List of Purple Facilities Green These buildings focus on small round and quadrilateral enemies. See List of Green Facilities Blue These buildings focus on medium round and quadrilateral enemies. See List of Blue Facilities Pink Pink Facilities focus on round enemies exclusively. See List of Pink Facilities